Intro Puzzles
Intro Puzzles are an easy introduction to how to fold proteins in Foldit. As of June, 2018, intro levels and puzzles are no longer numbered, and the sequence of puzzles has changed. Try to complete each puzzle without help first. Most of the puzzles should take only a couple of minutes. If you get stuck, use "Reset Puzzle" from Actions menu in the lower left and try again. If you're having problems, you'll find tips below. Just click on the icon for the puzzle you're stuck on. There are tips and techniques for each puzzle. Each puzzle also YouTube videos provided by Foldit players Madde and Loci. There are also some general tips on how to navigate in Foldit. A few puzzles, such Remix, Electron Density, and Hydrophobic Disaster, may require more time. These intro puzzles are closer to real Foldit puzzles. If you have additional questions, ask online in the Foldit client using "Chat - Global", or "Chat - Group". See Foldit chat for more on Foldit chat. The following translations of this page are available: Deutsch | Svenska | Español | German | Russian | Japanese. __NOEDITSECTION__ Intro puzzles are organized into levels. Click on the icons below for more information about each intro puzzle. The Intro Puzzle Master List has the same information in a simplified format. Sidechains The puzzles in the Sidechains level introduce sidechains and demonstrate ways to fix clashes. The shake tool makes its debut. One_Small_Clash_(icon).png|One Small Clash|link=Intro_Puzzles/One_Small_Clash Swing_It_Around.png|Swing It Around|link=Intro_Puzzles/Swing_It_Around Shake!.png|Shake!|link=Intro_Puzzles/Shake! Backbone Packing The Backbone Packing level introduces the backbone, the part which holds the protein together. The sidechains are attached to the backbone. This level demonstrates how to fix voids. The wiggle tool is added to the mix. Wiggle and shake are the most important tools in Foldit. Backbones_Collide.png|Backbones Collide|link=Intro_Puzzles/Backbones_Collide Close_the_Gap.png|Close the Gap|link=Intro_Puzzles/Close_the_Gap Wiggle!.png|Wiggle!|link=Intro_Puzzles/Wiggle! Hydrogen Bonding The Hydrogen Bonding level introduces hydrogen bonds, which help hold proteins together. Hydrogen bonds show as blue-and-white "candy canes" in Foldit. This level includes techniques for lining up sheets that are used all the time by Foldit players. It adds bands, which are important for moving sheets and other parts of the protein. Sheets_Together.png|Sheets Together|link=Intro_Puzzles/Sheets_Together Lonely_Sheets.png|Lonely Sheets|link=Intro_Puzzles/Lonely_Sheets Lock_and_Lower.png|Lock and Lower|link=Intro_Puzzles/Lock_and_Lower Sheets_and_Ladders.png|Sheets and Ladders|link=Intro_Puzzles/Sheets_and_Ladders Hide_the_Hydrophobic.png|Hide the Hydrophobic|link=Intro_Puzzles/Hide_the_Hydrophobic Hydrophobic_Disaster.png|Hydrophobic Disaster|link=Intro_Puzzles/Hydrophobic_Disaster Hydrophobics and Hydrophilics This level discusses hydrophobics and hydrophilics in more detail. Orange sidechains are hydrophobic, and should be hidden on the inside of the protein. Blue sidechains are hydrophilic, and are OK on the outside of the protein. Control_Over_Clashing.png|Control Over Clashing|link=Intro_Puzzles/Control_Over_Clashing Turn_It_Down.png|Turn It Down|link=Intro_Puzzles/Turn_It_Down Flippin'_Sheets.png|Flippin' Sheets|link=Intro_Puzzles/Flippin'_Sheets The_Right_Rotation.png|The Right Rotation|link=Intro_Puzzles/The_Right_Rotation Tools and Types The Tools and Types level introduces some of the different puzzle types found in Foldit. The move tool is added. This level also introduces the remix tool, which searches for new shapes for your protein. Quest_to_the_Native.png|Quest to the Native|link=Intro_Puzzles/Quest_to_the_Native Movin'_Along.png|Movin' Along|link=Intro_Puzzles/Movin'_Along Electron_Density.png|Electron Density|link=Intro_Puzzles/Electron_Density Remix.png|Remix|link=Intro_Puzzles/Remix Sequences Sequences introduces the alignment tool. The alignment tool lets you apply the shapes of other proteins to the protein you're working on. You'll also get to use cuts, which chop a protein into pieces. Cuts are used in all kinds of ways in Foldit. Structure_and_Idealize.png|Structure and Idealize|link=Intro_Puzzles/Structure_and_Idealize Basic_Threading.png|Basic Threading|link=Intro_Puzzles/Basic_Threading Cut_and_Paste.png|Cut and Paste|link=Intro_Puzzles/Cut_and_Paste Alignin'_Sequences.png|Alignin' Sequences|link=Intro_Puzzles/Alignin'_Sequences Conditions This level covers conditions, which enforce special rules on some puzzles. Conditions may change your score, adding or subtracting points. Conditions were previously called "filters". Make_Five_Bonds_(icon).png|Make Five Bonds|link=Intro_Puzzles/Make_Five_Bonds Disulfide_Bonds_(icon).png|Disulfide Bonds|link=Intro_Puzzles/Disulfide_Bonds Combo_Conditions_(icon).png|Combo Conditions|link=Intro_Puzzles/Combo_Conditions Blueprint This level introduces the blueprint tool, which is used in design puzzles to insert shapes found in natural proteins. The blueprint tool may help players create proteins which fold up on their own like natural ones. Design puzzles are covered in more detail in the next section. Hello_Blueprint_(icon).png|Hello Blueprint|link=Intro_Puzzles/Hello_Blueprint More_Building_Blocks_(icon).png|More Building Blocks|link=Intro_Puzzles/More_Building_Blocks Blueprint_and_Condition_(icon).png|Blueprint and Condition|link=Intro_Puzzles/Blueprint_and_Condition Protein Design This level introduces Foldit design puzzles, which give players the chance to design new proteins. Some of these designs actually get turned into real proteins in the Foldit lab, see design puzzle results for more. Intro_to_Design.png|Intro to Design|link=Intro_Puzzles/Intro_to_Design Swappin'_Sidechains.png|Swappin' Sidechains|link=Intro_Puzzles/Swappin'_Sidechains Mass_Mutate.png|Mass Mutate|link=Intro_Puzzles/Mass_Mutate Insertion_and_Deletion.png|Insertion and Deletion|link=Intro_Puzzles/Insertion_and_Deletion More Molecules The More Molecules level introduces ligands. A ligand is a non-protein atom or molecule. A ligand can be as small as copper or calcium atom, or as large as a strand of DNA. These puzzles work with fixed ligands that can't be changed. A new small molecule design feature is in development for Foldit. This will allow the ligand to be designed, much as current designs puzzles allow proteins to be designed. Ligand_Debut.png|Ligand Debut|link=Intro_Puzzles/Ligand_Debut Ligand_Constraints.png|Ligand Constraints|link=Intro_Puzzles/Ligand_Constraints DNA_Pairing.png|DNA Pairing|link=Intro_Puzzles/DNA_Pairing DNA_and_Protein.png|DNA and Protein|link=Intro_Puzzles/DNA_and_Protein Category:Help Category:Help foldit Category:Puzzle Types Category:Intro Puzzle